


The Unusual Bookshop

by katychan666



Series: Shadowhunter Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale protects his books, Crossover, M/M, Malec, They all meet, grumpy snake, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’I expected something more… unusual,’’ said Alec, thinking out loud and Magnus smiled in a mysterious way - oh, if only Alec knew just how not usual this particular bookshop was. But, well, he was soon going to find out anyway and he just grinned and signed Alec to follow him. ‘’A.Z. Fell,’’ read Alec and then rubbed his forehead. ‘’Antiquarian,’’ he read what said on the building and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’And unusual books?!’’Magnus struggles with finding a book for his potion. Luckily he knows an old friend, who might have the needed book, but is he going to be able to get that book is the question? The mentioned friend tends to be a bit protective of his books...





	The Unusual Bookshop

‘’Ah, I could have sworn that it was in this one,’’ whined Magnus and then closed the book with a loud slam. One of his clients needed him to do a potion, but it wasn’t just any kind of potion that you would find in a regular book of potions. It was one of the rare ones and even though Magnus’ collection of spell and potion books was enormous, he just couldn’t seem to find a way to brew the particular potion and he bowed his head down. He bowed his head down and then he hid his face into his palms, Alec perking up from the living room as he could hear Magnus, who was in his  _ office,  _ working on something, but it looked like it wasn’t quite working out and he decided to go check up on him, not wanting his boyfriend to suffer alone. From time to time, Alec helped Magnus around - even with potions. He was there to find and bring the ingredients to Magnus. In fact, during the last few months, he learned quite a bit about potion making and he was pretty proud of himself that he was now able to help out his warlock without too many problems.

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec and stuck his head inside of Magnus’ office, finding his boyfriend hunched over his desk, face in his palms and Alec’s eyes widened, because Magnus looked really stressed out. ‘’Can I help you?’’ he then quickly asked and Magnus slowly lifted his head up, Alec quickly bringing out a smile on his face and he just shook his head. He found it adorable how quick Alexander was to offer his help, but in this case, there wasn’t much that Alec could really do if he was missing the main part, which was the book and he then bit his lip, sighing. 

‘’I’m afraid you can’t this time, angel,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec’s eyes widened, quickly stepping over to Magnus’ side, who was now thinking hard…  _ when was the last time that he had last seen that book.  _ It’s been over a century, it had to be. It was back when he was still living in London that he had the book with him. He could clearly remember it, but he couldn’t remember if he had brought it back with him or not when he was moving. He had given away a bunch of his books to his old friend, who was an avid book collector and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck - well, if the book wasn’t with him, then it had to be still back in London! That was probably the case and he hummed again. ‘’I’m needing a certain book,’’ explained Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Oh, I see,’’ said Alec and then looked towards Magnus’ bookcase. ‘’And you don’t have it here? I mean you have a ton of books,’’ said Alec, because he was quite surprised if he was being honest and Magnus gave him a little chuckle.

‘’Yes, I have all  _ but  _ that one,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’Luckily I know where to get it, though,’’ said Magnus and then smiled. The said friend had his own little bookstore in London, it was still open up to this day and with knowing just how much books he had sold over the years, the book was probably still there, safely tucked away and he then chuckled. ‘’How would you fancy a trip to London, dear?’’ asked Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened a little bit.  _ London?! _ Oh, Alec had never been to London before and he just quickly nodded, because he so wanted to visit it one day and now it was basically just a portal away.

‘’Yes! I’d love to tag along,’’ said Alec. ‘’The book is in London?’’ he then asked a little bit confused and Magnus gave him a little nod.

‘’Yes, I lent it to my friend many years ago,’’ said Magnus and then sighed softly. ‘’Knowing him and how protective he is of his books, he’s still bound to have it,’’ said the warlock and a little chuckle escaped past his lips. ‘’I just hope I can convince him to give it back to me,’’ he carried on and Alec cocked his head to the side. Not to worry, Alec promised to himself that he’d help Magnus to get his precious book back. He was there to protect and help his beloved warlock, Magnus then rubbing his palms together and then looked at Alexander. ‘’Should we just get going or-’’

‘’Yes!’’ said Alec happily and then walked closer to Magnus. ‘’Just let me call Izzy to tell her that I’m going on a trip and then we can get going,’’ said Alec, Magnus giving him a little nod and then watched how Alexander made a quick phone call, telling Izzy that he was going out of town for the afternoon. Soon after that, Magnus opened up a portal, leading straight to London, Alec happily holding his hand as they stepped through it together.

* * *

‘’Soho, London… here we are,’’ announced Magnus happily, Alec feeling a little bit dizzy as he was holding onto Magnus’ hand as he didn’t want to trip over his feet. Ah, he was still going to need a bit of a time to get used to travelling through portals, but he was getting a lot better at it and then he looked around. Okay, where was the bookshop? Alec didn’t know what to really expect, but he kind of imagined that the bookstore was going to be a big, kind of luxurious looking one, so once Magnus pointed across the street to a small, but cosy looking bookstore, Alec was quite deflated. Huh, so it looked pretty common. 

Magnus smiled fondly as he looked at the bookshop and then took in a deep breath, Alec slowly following him. ‘’That’s it?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded, Alec giving him a surprised glanced. ‘’I expected something more…  _ unusual, _ ’’ said Alec, thinking out loud and Magnus smiled in a mysterious way - oh, if only Alec knew just how  _ not _ usual this particular bookshop was. But, well, he was soon going to find out anyway and he just grinned and signed Alec to follow him. ‘’A.Z. Fell,’’ read Alec and then rubbed his forehead. ‘’Antiquarian,’’ he read what said on the building and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’And unusual books?!’’ he asked oud loud and tried his best not to laugh. Ah, maybe the place wasn’t so usual after all, but to put it out so blatantly like this was also a bit-

‘’Hmm, that’s correct,’’ said Magnus and then grinned as he slowly pushed the door open, Alec looking up when the bell over them jingled and he then stepped inside as well, slowly closing the door and then he took a good look around. ‘’Good afternoon,’’ said Magnus politely once they were inside, but for some reason, there wasn’t a living soul inside of the bookshop and Alec found that really strange - where was this mentioned friend? ‘’Huh, I suppose he’s not here,’’ muttered Magnus, but the door was unlocked and it said that the bookshop was opened so-

‘’Yeah, where is he?’’ grumbled Alec, placed his hands on top of his sides and then shook his head. ‘’This is no way to run a business,’’ he then carried on and shook his head - no wonder that Magnus said he didn’t sell many books. It didn’t come as a surprise if he had such an attitude towards his clients.  _ So unprofessional,  _ judged Alec and Magnus started laughing, because  _ if only Alec knew.  _ ‘’So, what do we do now?’’ asked Alec and Magnus hummed, looking around. 

‘’I’ll try to find the book and maybe in the meantime, he’ll come back,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’I’ll go that way,’’ he pointed to the back fo the shop and Alec only nodded. He didn’t know what book Magnus was searching for, but he wanted to make himself useful as well, so he pointed to the perimeter that he intended to be searching at. 

‘’And I’ll check around this perimeter,’’ said Alec seriously, being in his Shadowhunter mode and thus earned himself a little kiss from Magnus - Alexander was adorable and therefore he deserved a kiss for that. Magnus then sent his boyfriend a wink and then disappear behind a giant bookcase, Alec rubbing his palms together and then nodded - okay, time to get to work. Any book that had a word  _ potion _ among the title, was coming out and he then took in a deep breath. Oh, there were a lot of books, old looking ones in particular and all of them were safely tucked on the shelves, Alec fascinated for a few moments, until he snapped out of it and finally got to work. Still, it would be easier if the  _ friend  _ helped them out!

Alec scanned the bookshelves and soon stumbled upon a book that was about potions and he quickly took it into his hands, looking around the shop. He had a plan that he would pile all of the books somewhere and then present them to Magnus and he soon decided upon the counter that was next to the cash register. Alec was happily humming along, was about to place the book down when he stumbled upon  _ something _ that made him almost drop the book and his face went pale. There, in the bookshop, was a giant black snake, that was just chilling on the counter, sunbathing in the sunshine rays that were falling through the window that was next to the counter and Alec let out a surprised shriek that was anything but  _ human.  _ He quickly stumbled back and landed right on his ass. And then the snake  _ moved _ and Alec was frozen in place.

‘’... ngh.’’

‘’M-M-M-Magnus!’’ shrieked Alec and then quickly picked himself off the floor, trying to run away, but then he stopped in place as the snake glanced at him and Alec shuddered -  _ it looked grumpy. It looked so grumpy and mad and Alec was shaking.  _ Could a snake be grumpy? Alec didn’t know and he wasn’t going to test his luck, because it looked terrifying, its eyes watching Alec and he gulped. ‘’Don’t eat me,’’ whispered Alec.

‘’I beg you a pardon?!’’ asked  _ the snake!  _ Yes, the snake spoke! It talked and it sounded truly offended, rolling its eyes.  _ The snake rolled its eyes.  _ ‘’Angel, you have a customer,’’ the snake then announced, waving with the tip of its tail and Alec needed Magnus to protect him from the talking snake.

‘’Coming,’’ said a voice from the back and Alec could here some rustling around going on from back there. ‘’Tell them I’ll be right with them, dear!’’

‘’Magnus there’s a talking snake in here!’’ yelled Alec loudly and Magnus perked up. Just at that moment he found the book he was searching for and he chuckled.  _ A snake in the bookshop?!  _ Ah, he wasn’t surprised at all, chuckling and he then took in a deep breath. Poor Alexander though, Crowley must had given him quite the scare.

‘’Oh, Crowley’s here!’’ said Magnus happily and Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus knew the snake?! ‘’Ask him how my father’s doing,’’ yelled Magnus back and the snake stopped moving a little bit, narrowing his eyes and then he hissed loudly. 

‘’ _ Asssmodeusss _ ,’’ hissed the snake angrily, recognising Magnus’ voice pretty much immediately and Alec jumped - so they knew each other pretty well! Alec’s head was spinning and then he tried to explain this to himself - well, Magnus had always had interesting friends. A talking snake shouldn’t really come as a surprise, but- Alec forgot what he was thinking when he saw that the snake was now coming over to his side and he didn’t dare to move. He had read somewhere that if you stopped moving, then the snake wouldn’t sense you, so maybe that would help! But, that was all just a bunch of bullshit, was what Alec gathered, as the snake was soon right next to him. ‘’Oh, angel blood,’’ hissed the snake. ‘’Angel, your kind is here.’’ And that was all that it took to get the owner of the bookshop to finally join them in there. 

Aziraphale was meaning to finish the chapter of the book he had been reading when he was interrupted by a  _ customer _ and sighed sadly, but Crowley's words worked like cold shower and he quickly closed the book, joining Crowley back at the front and he felt a bit uneasy. The demon said that his kind had decided to visit his bookshop and he felt nervous - which angel did they send now?! And for what reason? The angel quickly hurried over to the snake's side and he then looked around, sighing in relief when he saw that it was only a Shadowhunter. Biting on his lip, he crossed his arms and then looked at the snake, who was silently cracking up. Oh, he thought it was funny to see him run and squirm like that?! What a foul demon Crowley was!

"Ah, yes, welcome to my shop, dear, how can I help-"

"Actually, it's Magnus who needs your help," said Alec quickly and the angel perked up - the fact that Alec had been talking to an angel, was still unknown to the Shadowhunter. Aziraphale's expression changed a little bit when Magnus was mentioned, a smile spreading across his face and then he looked past Alec as he saw indeed the warlock coming to the front, carrying the book and Aziraphale blinked a few times.  _ My precious book!  _ Magnus smiled when he saw his old friend after such a long time and he happily went over to the angel, who was now suspiciously looking at him. 

"My dear friend, it's so lovely to see you after such a long time," said Magnus happily and then made a few moments of silence. "Can't believe, more than a century since I've last seen you."

"Yes, after moving away so suddenly, we haven't really spoken to each other," said Aziraphale sadly, but his eyes didn't leave the book in Magnus' hands. "So-"

"What have you two been up to?" asked Magnus, looking over to the snake, who looked almost flustered to Alec and the angel cleared his throat, looking to the demon and then sighed.

"Oh. Nothing. Just stopped the apocalypse from happening," they said in unison, but Magnus could tell that something  _ else  _ happened between them. They seemed…  _ different  _ from the last time that he had seen them and he had a little hunch of what might that had been. Alec's jaw dropped and he blinked - the end of the world? But…  _ just who were they?!  _ Alec had so many questions. "So," said the angel as he looked in a hurry to change the topic of the conversation and a little, amused grin spread across Magnus' face. "What brings you here?" asked Aziraphale and his eyes fell upon the book.

"Right!" said Magnus and showed the book that used to be his. "I'll be needing this back. I know I gave it to you, but I'm desperately in the need for it, so-"

"You want to buy a book," said the angel and then fidgeted. Magnus nodded and Aziraphale looked at the snake and then back at the warlock. ‘’Um,’’ started Aziraphale, but Magnus already knew the drill - the angel was protective as hell over his books, so he was prepared to make a deal and he took in a deep breath.

‘’I’m prepared to pay good money for it,’’ proposed Magnus and then lifted his head up. ‘’Money isn’t a problem as you know, so,’’ said Magnus and smiled. ‘’It’s just one book, you won’t even miss it,’’ said Magnus, trying again and the angel let out a little strangled sigh and Alec narrowed his eyes - what was going on? ‘’You’ll never notice that it’s gone,’’ carried on the warlock and the angel pouted.

‘’Of course I’ll know,’’ said Aziraphale and then bowed his head down. ‘’Every and each book is special to me,’’ he then carried on. 

‘’Not to be rude or anything, but aren’t you supposed to  _ sell _ books?’’ asked Alec and Aziraphale looked at him and crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

‘’How about if you lend it to me?’’ asked Magnus hopeful and Aziraphale glanced at the book. ‘’I’ll return it in a few days,’’ promised Magnus and then the angel sighed again.

‘’I-’’

‘’I’ll buy you crepes!’’ quickly added Magnus as he remembered what Aziraphale’s weak spot was and the angel was sold - Magnus could see it in his eyes. He was sold on the idea and he slowly stepped closer, wondering. That sounded like a tempting idea and even though he was an angel, it was hard to resist such a temptation. 

‘’And you promise to give it back?’’

‘’Of course! In a few days it’ll be yours again,’’ said Magnus and Aziraphale slowly nodded, Magnus happily sighing and Alec was just... 

‘’How doesn’t he go out of business like this?’’ whispered Alec and Magnus snorted.

‘’He’s an angel, rules don’t apply for him,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec blinked a few times and then looked at Aziraphale - that was an angel. Like an actual angel from above? From the-

‘’Huh?!’’

‘’Yep,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And Crowley is a demon,’’ said Magnus simply. ‘’Like my father a fallen angel, they go way back,’’ snorted Magnus and then glanced at the snake, who was looking at Magnus uneasily - was the book the only reason that the warlock was there? He found that hard to believe. Did Asmodeus send him? Crowley hissed.

‘’Your father sent you, didn’t he?’’ hissed the snake and Magnus rolled his eyes.

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and then chuckled. ‘’Do we really have to go over this every single time we meet? No, my dad isn’t spying on you,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. 

‘’Angel, I don’t trust him,’’ hissed the snake and then started climbing up Aziraphale, going around his legs and then around his waist, placing his head on top of Aziraphale’s shoulder and he hissed loudly. ‘’I don’t like how he’s looking at me,’’ he hissed again and Aziraphale gently patted his head.

‘’Now, now, my dear boy,’’ said Aziraphale and gently touched his snout. ‘’Magnus is a friend, behave.’’

‘’But-’’

‘’Shush,’’ said Aziraphale. ‘’He promised me crepes, so behave if you want to come along.’’

It was then that the serpent changed his form, transforming into a tall, thin man, dressed in black and there were sunglasses on his nose. ‘’I can come along?’’ asked Crowley loudly and Magnus laughed in the back, Alec was just quietly standing there. Okay, things were starting to make sense, kind of. 

‘’Oh, we’re getting the crepes now?’’ asked Alec as Aziraphale was getting ready to lock up.

‘’Of course, my dear, we must waste no time,’’ said the angel seriously and Alec had a hard time believing that this was an angel, even more was hard to believe that the redhead was a demon. ‘’Besides, we have so much catching up to do,’’ said Aziraphale as he looked at Magnus, who smiled back at him.

‘’Come on, angel,’’ said Magnus, speaking to Alec as he held his hand, linking their hands together and Aziraphale felt his cheeks flushing a bit when he looked at Crowley. ‘’Let’s wait for them outside,’’ he added and Alec happily complied, giving Magnus’ cheek a little kiss and then made his way out. Aziraphale was happily sighing, while Crowley was looking at them in pure terror - affection and love, what a waste of-

‘’Should we get going as well?’’ asked Aziraphale softly, leaned up and pressed a little kiss on Crowley’s cheek as well and the demon’s face turned red.

‘’... yes, angel,’’ muttered Crowley and then bowed his head down, flustered and Aziraphale giggled as he watched the demon make his way out and stand there, fiddling with his fingers, but soon got bolder and held Aziraphale’s hand - he was going to show the Shadowhunter how public display of affection was done right! Alec didn’t get why Crowley was staring so much, but Magnus only smiled.

_ Oh, so much happened in the last century, they definitely needed to catch up indeed! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
